Harry No Longer Exist
by VVGirl
Summary: Harry being Reborn. Let's see how it goes. :)
1. Chapter 1

Harry doesn't know when his birthday was nor how old either as it wasn't celebrated or mentioned, but he knew it had to exist as his relatives would celebrate theirs yearly. Birthday is a day when you celebrate your birth, the day 'you' were brought into the world with a name bestowed by your parents.

Harry had no clue when he came into the world. He didn't even know his name until recently.

Before he identified himself as 'Freak' and 'Boy' as that is what Uncle Vernon would call him, Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley doing the same.

It was only while out with Aunt Petunia learning how to shop for food for future errands did he learn that his name was 'Harry Potter'. He didn't know how but when he was trying to figure out which brand of meat was better, a strangely dressed woman addressed him with what he presumes his name in a gasp. He turned around wondering if she was referring to him as he didn't know his own name to know, but before any further questions were asked Aunt Petunia dragged him away in a rush.

Harry had a feeling it was out of fear.

Though he now knew what he confirmed is his name (due to his relatives minus Dudley's reaction to it), he still doesn't know when he became 'Harry Potter'. And frankly, he doesn't like being 'Harry Potter'.

'Harry' is a Freak. 'Harry' is weak. 'Harry' is a slave. 'Harry' is neglected. 'Harry' has no family he can call his own.

He'd rather be someone strong, confident and respected. He'd like to be reborn.

It is true that his relatives (Walrus, Horse and Swine) are technically family. But only in blood. There is no bond in their relationship, just hate, fear and disgust.

He'd rather find his own family, blood-related or not.

In the early days of October Harry and his relatives went to Italy, something that surprised Harry deeply as he is usually left home alone when the Dursleys goes on a trip.

Not that he minds, he always wanted to go to another country.

The flight was long, especially so when Dudley would cry and complain the entire way for petty reasons. ("WHERE GONNA DIE!" "Duddlykins sweetie you're fine, we are only flying." "WHAAAAA!")

When they finally landed, to the relief of everyone on board, the Dursleys wasted to time in leaving the airport. Getting themselves a cab to their hotel...

….Leaving poor Harry behind.

During these times, Harry was trying to make his way through the crowd to catch up with the Dursleys. Unaware they left him due to his view being obscured by tall adults blocking his path.

When he finally got free, he notices the Dursleys' absence and his heart froze. Panic starts to set in as he frantically looks around for his relatives, unable to find them in his vicinity he starts to run around in search for them as tears threaten to fall from his eyes.

It is hard to say whether this was the best or worst thing to happen in Harry's life. For it left him alone far from the cupboard under the stairs he calls home but brought him a new opportunity to grow and mature into the person he wants to be.

One life lost. Another life begins. The price and consequences no longer matter.

For he has been Reborn.


	2. HAPPY NEW YEAR!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

2019 has been both an amazing and hard time for me.

I went to France where I visited a space museum, went to see my sister and hung out, went to Prom, went to my friend's BDay Sleepover Party, went to many parties and my Friend's Halloween Party. My lovely Birthday with both my mum and my dad, the Winter Ball and Christmas Parties. The start to fanfics, the discovery of fanfics and fandoms.

However, this year is also the year where I lost my cat Charlie to anti-freeze poisoning at 6 years old, less than a month since the anniversary of his adoption. It was a hard hit for me as it was my first experience of loss of a loved one. It still pains me to this day and I hope he is in a better place, and that he knows that I loved him dearly.

Let us hope for the New Year 2020!


	3. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Harry was left behind that fateful day.

It has been a peculiar week for Harry though.

His aunt Petunia would constantly tell him that he should be grateful to be allowed into their home and that he would've been on the streets have not they've been kind. He believed this, even knowing how terrible they've treated him compared to his cousin Dudley. Aunt Petunia would often tell tales of the horrors of being alone in the streets at night, often comparing it to his cupboard but colder and wet.

Compared to what aunt Petunia said about the streets, it was honestly not as bad as he thought.

Sure he had no access to a kitchen to cook food or any money to buy food. He was able to scavenge for food through the trash and abandoned leftovers. Though unhygienic and unsatisfactory, it was much more than what Harry got given back with the Dursleys.

Getting a place to stay and sleep was difficult but Italy was much warmer than England, the nights on the streets were definitely warmer than his cupboard and he had more room and space to stretch. That's not even mentioning the stars in the sky and the light from the buildings that kept his nightmares away. Something that was a rare occurrence in his cold dark cupboard.

The people on the streets, especially those from the slums were nicer than the Durselys. Even the highly sophisticated snobby people were nicer than them. They were often willing to lend clothes to Harry and some spare change, which Harry kept safe to raise money for himself.

The only hard part that Harry was struggling with was the language barrier. Being what he presumes barely 4 years-old from Britain alone in Italy, it is difficult to understand the Italians and vice versa. Though they can both understand each other's body language to communicate with each other, he'll be needing to learn soon otherwise he'd be in a situation unable talk his way out.

Maybe he could ask the Italian men in suits? They sometimes talk to him in English instead of Italian, noticing his nationality.

Maye he could get one to teach him?

Still, at this moment in time, Harry contemplates which situation he'd rather be.

At the Dursleys where he is scorned on a daily basis? Or on the streets in Italy?

Previously he would've said Italy, but right now. It is hard to decide.

It was raining.

Buckets and buckets of rain were pouring, pelting down on the ground, on the roofs, on little Harry.

Harry's cardboard box was already destroyed by the rain and opted to sit against the wall of an alleyway, to hopefully have most of the rain blocked by the building in between.

It worked for a while but soon the wind picked up and rain entered the alleyway, effectively getting Harry soaking wet.

Harry didn't move though. Wondering if he'll die on that night from hypothermia. And that if the Dursleys would cheer with joy if his death ever reached the news.

Probably...

If Harry could be honest, he would die happy.

Freed of the burden that was his life, preserving the best week of his life as the last. Void of the Dursleys, no longer having to struggle daily just to survive.

Maybe he could be reborn like he always wanted.

That would be nice...

That was Harry's last thought before his fever took over, causing him to pass out.

He didn't die though, somewhere deep inside him his will to survive was still strong. Keeping him alive for as long as possible, no matter the cost.

Luckily for Harry, someone was nearby and took notice of Harry...

* * *

**A/N**

**Hi!**

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been trying to find a way to watch the Harry Potter Movies to refresh my memory and use as a reference for future chapters but my efforts remain futile. Hopefully, I get my hands on them soon but I still have a long way till I reach Hogwarts.**

**I was also writing an entirely different scenario for this chapter. This is the third outcome, and I hope it turned out well.**

**My KHR knowledge is mostly from online research, so if you see any errors please report it to me so I can correct them. I'll do my best to binge the anime and the manga soon.**

**See you guys soon and Happy 2020!**

_**Awkwardly leaves chapter.**_


	4. Quick Update! AN

Hello!!!

This is VVGirl here and I am going to give you a quick update!!

I am currently in a very creative mood right now, have been for a while and it ain't leaving anytime soon. However I have important exams coming up that will determine my future, so I won't be able to express my creativity through writing for a while.

HOWEVER!

I will be making notes on my ideas and plan flesh out my stories. Once my exams are over I'll write up my ideas and plan on here on and Wattpad (I have a KHRxBNHA there).

For Harry No Longer Exist (I should really change that cringy title, but I don't know what else to call it) I will be improvising a lot of things as I have no access to the movies or books. So I apologise in advance.

I am also a bit forgetful, I may have ADD or ADHD (something that makes my mum laugh as she denies this, I know she is a nurse but I have scarily accurate symptoms) and maybe short term memory lost. So spam me messages or reviews if I have been absent to a considerable while.

That is all I can think of saying rn, so I will see you all again soon!


End file.
